filmogmediefandomcom_da-20200215-history
Fransk film 1930-45
Keywords Økonomisk usikkerhed men kreativitet. Europasamarbejde (Pabst), depression, Jean Vigo, Rene Clair. Poetisk realisme, Duvivier, Carné, Renoir. Folkefronten, Renoir, Guitry. Besættelsen, Vichy, Det besatte Frankrig (Ravnen), Befrielsen (Paradisets Børn). Intro Den allerede ustabile decentraliserede filmindustri i landet fortsætter, men rammes hårdt af depressionen. Åbnede op for en større kreativitet, fleksibilitet og frihed for landets filmskabere. Stort talent – Vigo, Renoir osv. Frankrig ligger uden for Paris aftalen der delte verden i to mht lydsystemer. Vitaphone og Tobis-Klang. Tonefilmen samarbejde med Europa L’Atlantide (G. W. Pabst, Nero, Tyskland/Frankrig, 1932). Boost. Folk var vilde for at høre fransk tale. Primært tysk produktion, baseret på en fransk roman. Første optaget i London og de første studier blev bygget af tyskere og amerikanere pga underudviklet studiestystem. Andre udlændinge som Max Ophüls og Fritz Lang lavede også film i Frankrig. 1934: et kriseår for Frankrig og for den franske filmbranche Depressionen rammer – eksport værdi falder. Pathé-Natan og Gaumont-Franco-Film-Aubert - de største producenter begge i økonomiske problemer. Pathe splittet op, Gaumont lånte penge af regeringen. (Pathé dog kun 64 film i 1930erne) Jean Vigos (Surrealistiske tendenser) *L’Atalante (Jean Vigo, Gaumont osv., 1934). En af mange flodpramsfilm i 30erne. Alt er optaget på location, dette var ikke unormalt. Tradition videreføres fra impressionismen også senere med nybølgen. Hans første og sidste spillefilm. Døde kort tid efter meget ung. Hans filmkunst afvises af samtiden. *Zero de conduit (Jean Vigo, 1933). 40 min. Om børn på en slags efterskole. Børns synsvinkel og har en anti-autoritært og anti-kirkeligt indhold. Den blev forbudt og først vist i 1945. Stor inspiration for Truffauts Les Quatre Cents Coups. René Clair Mest populære filmskaber i landet. Populære musicals. Tager i Krigstiden til Hollywood. A nous la liberté (Rene Clair, 1931). Le Million (1931). Lotteribilletten. Surrealistisk leg - scenen med kampen om jakken der udvikler sig til og med lyd fra en fodboldkamp. Poetisk realisme Først udbredt som begreb efter 2. verdenskrig. Roger Manvell (1945), Frankrig allerede 1933. En tendens. Karakterer der lever på kanten af samfundet (kriminalitet, fattigdom). Liv med skuffelser, sidste chance for at finde en ideel og intens kærlighed, men det mislykkedes. Den generelle tone er nostalgi og bitterhed. Midt 1930erne. Hårde mænd dør for den store kærlighed. Måske pga: ”de hule år” - er udtryk for et generelt mismod befolkningsvækst næsten minimal, modsat den tyske der stiger. Sejren i WWI i 1918 havde været dyr. Julien Duvivier Pépé-le-Moko (Julien Duvivier, 1937). Den typiske poetiske realisme. Pepe spillet af Jean Gabin som var den ideele fangede poetiske realistiske helt. Begår selvmord. Jean Gabin er med i alle film! Marcel Carné Tågernes kaj (Marcel Carné, 1938). Jean Gabin. Michele Morgan som sammen med Gabin var periodens ideele par. Mørk og tåget cinematography - typisk for tendensen. Startscene i bilen. Stiliseret realisme … og ved Daggry (Marcel Carné, 1939). Mord i første scene – spærret inde. Mest kendte billede i Impressionismen. Gabin kigger ud af vinduet – den fangede helt. Højhus i midten af gaden – optaget i et studie. Flashback. Renoir skaber en hel stribe mesterværker La grande illusion (Jean Renoir, 1937). Jean Gabin. Pacifistisk film. Klasser betyder mere end nationalitet – Officerer taler godt sammen. Fransk officer dør, skudt af den tyske officer, da de prøver at flygte – plukker blomst og smider den – symbolsk da et stort medmenneske er faldet. Renoir upopulær i samtiden Spillets regler (Jean Renoir, 1939). Rige mennesker samles på et slot – kærlighedsintriger. Renoir lader sig inspirere af teatret. Upopulær pga. af klassekritik/forskel. Senere opfattet som mesterværk. Kendt longtake – måske et af de første. Folkefronten - The Popular Front håb og skuffelse på venstrefløjen Folkefronten var en ny alliance mellem socialister og kommunister. Etableret juli 1934, valgsejr maj 1936 - Léon Blum premierminister. Modreaktion til optræk til nazisme - Stavinsky-affæren, jøde og svindler. Falder juni 1937. Cine-Liberte blev dannet for at lave film og publicere et magasin. Hænger lidt sammen med poetisk realisme - måden hvorpå arbejderklassen fremstilles sympatisk men dog pessimistisk. ---- Jean Renoir: den mest engagerede i folkefronten La vie est à nous (Livet Er Vores) (Groupe Octobre bl.a. Jean Renoir og Jaçques Prévert, 1936). Valgfilm for kommunistpartiet. Filmen brugte et miks af opsatte scener og dokumentarisk materiale i en slags montage stil. La Marseillaise (Jean Renoir, 1938). Filmen blev en stor fiasko. Bla pga Folkefronten var på retur. En historisk film om den franske revolution omhandlende monarkiets fald i 1792. Historiens opsættelse var utilfredsstillende for befolkningen. Ingen skurke. Sacha Guitry: ordet i centrum – Modsætning til Folkefronten *En Svindlers Roman (Sacha Guitry, 1936). Guitry var forfatter. Handlingen udspiller sig, mens voice-over fortæller. Holdt sig meget til denne stil og historier, ham selv i centrum. Woody Allen-agtig. Blev beskyldt for at være medløber, fordi han deltog i det fine selskabsliv, som tyskerne styrede. Besættelsen 1940: Besættelsen deler fransk film i to Vichy-Frankrig, højreorienteret stat, derfor var det ok for tyskerne – Det besatte Frankrig Flere filmfolk i eksil: Jean Renoir, Julien Duvivier, Jean Gabin. Vichy-styret COIC. Mange af reformerne gjorde at produktion blev reduceret dog, voksede publikum. Streng censur – ud med poetisk realisme og jøder. Der blev oprettet en filmskole. Opslugt af Tyskland i 1942. Det besatte Frankrig Continental-Film (underselskab til UFA) etableres oktober 1940 i Paris. Attraktivt pga. store resurser. Blomstrede uden konkurrence. Film Europe tanken. Mest populære og kontroversielle film under besættelsen. De fleste film under besættelsen var komedier og melodramer. Censur - krigen og nationale sociale problemer. Præcis satire eller skadeligt medløberi Ravnen (Henri-Georges Clouzot, Continental-Film (Besatte Frankrig, oprettet af Tyskerne for at have kontrol over fransk filmindustri), 1943). Ravnen er en anonym brevskriver. Et brev har fået en hospitalspatient til at begå selvmord og man mistænker mange inkl en af sygeplejerne for at være ravnen. Ækel film fordi Clouzot så det dårlige i mennesker i modsætning til Renoir der så det gode. I juli 1944 indstilledes al produktion Befrielsesåret bringer fransk films store romantiske mesterværk Paradisets Børn (Marcel Carné, Pathé, 1945). Hvordan teatrets folk bringer os glæde mens de selv lider. Hver gang der bliver holdt afstemning om bedste film vinder den. Forandringer for den franske filmindustri, bl.a. den fornyede konkurrence med USA. Den decentraliserede struktur overlevede ind i efterkrigsårene. Efterfølgende: Kvalitetstraditionen. Kategori:Historiske perioder